For the Beast That You Are
by WeAretheStarlight
Summary: Connor Duncan is a narcissistic, shallow, and wealthy high school senior. He makes the worst mistake of his life by humiliating a girl who gets revenge with help from a magic shop. Connor wakes up as a lion cub in the Pride Lands as a result. Will he change his ways? Become human again? Inspired by the movie Beastly. Has strong language, drug use, sexual content. First movie AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay...This was a plot bunny (or should I say lion?) that wouldn't go away and I just had to write it. I apologize in advance for Connor's personality, but for this story to go on as planned, he has to be a major jerk...Line breaks represent changes in character POV. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Lion King**_**. Only the human characters.**

* * *

><p>I, Connor Levi Duncan, am the shit. Perfection. The most awesome being to ever walk the halls of Truesdale High. I'm the one guys envy. The one girls want to fuck. I've got the body, the brains, the charm, the money. Who <em>doesn't <em>want me?

Smirking from all the glorious attention from the other students, I sauntered down the school hallway with my childhood friend Jason Weatherly at my side. Jason's...okay. In comparison to me, of course. Our families were close before we were even born and he was the only one who wasn't intimidated by my excellence. So I decided to keep him around. Hey, _someone _had to make me look better. If that was even possible.

"Bro!" Jason whispered excitedly. He kept nudging my arm like a crazed idiot, "Bro, look over there!"

I flipped my dirty-blonde hair out of my eyes and glanced over at Jason, who was grinning and biting his lip. He tilted his head to the other side of the hallway, and I followed his gesture. When I saw what he was mentioning, we both gave each other knowing smiles.

Jason had just pointed out a girl facing her open locker...with the best ass I had ever seen in a skirt! I eyed the brunette's sexy curves, undressing her in my mind. I was so turned on right now. What? I couldn't help it. I'm a guy!

"Hey, girl! You in the skirt!" Jason shouted through the chatter in the hall, "You're so _hot!" _

The girl didn't respond, and Jason and I gave each other another smile. We both chuckled. Time for more..._desperate _measures.

"Arf! Arf! Arf! Ruff! Ruff!" I barked at the girl, trying to get her attention. This girl _had_ to know how hot she was. Jason howled and wolf-whistled. Yeah...we were _those_ guys.

The girl suddenly turned around and gave Jason and me a mean glare. We smiled back at her like nothing happened, watching as she turned back around to shut her locker. The girl walked off, and I tilted my head to study her perfect little ass as it swayed through hallway traffic.

"Work it, sexy!" Jason called after the girl. "Work it!"

"Whoo!" I added, enjoying the view. I did a little hip thrust in the girl's direction, and Jason and I burst out laughing. Good times.

Jason stopped laughing after a while. He ran a hand through his wavy, shoulder-length brown hair, and squinted at me with his hazel eyes as we continued to walk through the hallway. "Hey...you got the..._stuff_, right?"

I shrugged my perfectly broad shoulders, pretending not to know what the hell Jason was talking about. Of course I had "the stuff." What made him think that I didn't?

"Come on, dude." Jason begged, and I had to laugh. I loved it when people begged me for something. I felt powerful. And perfection and power was the best combination. I kept on laughing, even as Jason playfully swung his hulking arm at me.

Jason smirked. "Asshole." His smirk only lasted for seconds before his face changed to that of desperation. "But seriously, Duncan. I need it...I've got English next, and you know I can't make it through without it." His voice was a whisper. "Come _on_."

I shook my head, and Jason groaned. He was asking me if he could smoke one of the marijuana joints I kept hidden in my car. I knew about his English class, how the teacher went on and on about some stupid Shakespeare play they were reading. And the only way Jason could make it through a two hour lecture was if he was too high to even notice it was happening. "After school, remember? We promised."

"Just let me...For one minute. One. Please. I-" Jason kept begging, but he stopped when I put a hand on his shoulder.

"My stash, my rules." I said. "Good luck with that English class, Jay."

Jason frowned at me. "Fuck you."

"You'll be waiting forever." I joked.

"God...Get over yourself already!" Jason said that in a half-joking tone.

"When you're as sexy as me, that's nearly impossible, bro."

"Sexy as a motherfuckin' trash bag." Jason muttered under his breath, but I knew him long enough to know he didn't mean it.

I know I'm highly attractive. The best. And _no one_ could tell me otherwise.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious, Jess." My best friend Olivia Marshall rolled her blue eyes at my confession, "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. I'm really about to lose the lunch I just ate."<p>

I pouted, throwing my Styrofoam lunch tray in the trash and walking out of the school cafeteria behind Olivia. We were having a nice lunch...until I told her about my little crush on Connor Duncan.

"But you've _seen _him, haven't you?" I squeaked with excitement, falling into step with Olivia, "The tan...the hair...the abs...those dark green eyes...And he's such a gentleman-" I played with the ends of my reddish-brown ponytail, lost in my fantasy world. My crush on Connor was fairly new...only a few months old. We had a math class together last year, and he was the sweetest-

"A gentleman? Really?" Olivia snorted. "Only in class. The guy's a douche."

"You're just jealous." I crossed my arms over my chest. "When was the last time _you _had a boyfriend?"

Olivia shook her head, and her dark hair framed her face in wild strands. "I'm serious, Jess. You're going to get hurt."

I refused to believe that Connor was as horrible as Olivia was saying. He was an angel. A perfect little angel. Why couldn't she support my crush? "I can set you up with Jason..." I gave Olivia a sly smirk. I needed to get her on my side...somehow. And if Olivia took the offer, there could be double dates in our future!

"Jason..._Weatherly? _Oh _hell _no!"

"What's wrong with Jason?" I snapped. Damn, I thought I almost had her.

Olivia gave an irritated sigh. "Jason...Connor...They're both a couple of _pricks_! Wake _up_, Jessica Bishop! They were _barking _at a girl today. In the _hallway_!"

"If they _were_ doing that...disgusting! But how do _you_ know that?" I gave Olivia a look, and I'm sure she wanted to run down the hallway to escape my questions. "You were at lunch with me!"

"Okay...So I just heard some people talking—"

"HEARSAY!" I screamed, "That's _not_ evidence, Liv!" I noticed other students looking my way, and I gave them a sheepish grin.

"Fine. Hearsay. Whatever. They just don't give off a good...vibe, you know?" Olivia paused in the hallway to stare me down, "They're attractive, and they know it. They don't give a damn about anyone but themselves, they—"

"Aha!" I yelled, and Olivia jumped a bit, "So you _do _think Jason is—"

"I'm not blind, Jess." Olivia whispered quickly, blushing, "They're fucking hot, okay? But in the end, looks don't matter. I'd rather go out with a respectable guy than one who—"

Nope. Nope. Nope. I wasn't going to let Olivia tear down my dreams. I could feel myself losing it; I could feel the tears coming. Olivia supports me in everything. We've been friends forever, and her opinions really matter to me. And this strong, negative opinion...these assumptions...I couldn't take it. What did she have against Connor Duncan?

So instead of Olivia running down the hallway to avoid my questions, _I_ was running down the hall to avoid _her_. Yes, I ran. I looked crazy, but I didn't care. It was instinct, I guess. I don't know. But I ran into the nearest girl's restroom and begun to cry.

I dabbed tears from my eyes with a paper towel as I stood at the sinks, taking care as to not to mess up my mascara. I avoided my reflection in the mirror as best as I could; I felt stupid, like a little girl, and I was glad I was the only one in the restroom at the time.

_Connor is not the monster Olivia's telling me he is! _I told myself, _She doesn't know him...and neither do I...So there's no reason for me to believe any of that bullshit. Innocent 'til proven guilty, right?_

I took a deep breath to regain control. Maybe the tears were driving me crazy, or there was something in the air, but I was ready to do something about this hopeless little crush of mine:

I was ready to ask Connor Levi Duncan out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Spongebob Squarepants_****.**

**Connor's POV**

The final bell of the day rang, and I couldn't run out of my class fast enough. Time to get so. Fucking. High.

I pushed through crowds of students in a rush to get the nearest door, and when I finally did, I dashed through the student parking lot to my dark-blue Mustang (a sexy car for a sexy guy like me)...and Jason was already standing there. Damn.

Jason, who was staring at his phone in his hands, looked up at me as soon as I showed up. Then he frowned and looked back down at his phone. Usually he'd be ecstatic that we were going to smoke today, but...I finally discovered why he was acting so weird.

"...So how was English class?" I questioned with a teasing grin.

Jason gave me a bewildered look.

"It couldn't have been _that _bad, Jay." My smile was wide enough to break my face if it could. Poor little Jason. He was pouting because I left him to suffer though his hell of an English class.

"I cannot speaketh to mine enemy. He hath wronged me." Jason finally replied, turning his nose up at me. I couldn't tell if he was pretending to be annoyed or not.

I snickered at Jason's words anyway, taking my car keys out of my pocket to unlock the doors. Jason and I pulled open the car's doors, slid into its leather seats, and closed the doors behind us. "Wow. One day in English class completely sober, and you're already talking like that Shakespeare guy?"

Jason pulled on his seatbelt. "Woe is me." He grumbled angrily at the passenger side window.

I rolled my eyes. All I wanted to do is get high, have some fun. And here was Jason, bitching about some class. Fine, whatever. I'll play along. Just so he doesn't ruin _my _time.

Glaring out the driver's side window dramatically, I gasped. "Swine! Swine hath taken flight? Hark! Hell hath frozen over?" I looked back at Jason to see that his shoulders were trembling and he had a shaky smile on his face; he was trying not to laugh. But he failed miserably, and laughter exploded out of him.

"Bite me!" Jason hollered, "Dude, what are you waiting for? Let's get outta here! Like now!"

I put on my seatbelt and started the car with a smirk. "Well, _someone's_ excited."

"Damn right!" Jason affirmed as I sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jessica's POV<span>**

I was one of the last of the students to leave the school, but I didn't care; I lived so close to the school anyway. With a sigh, I slung my bookbag over my shoulder to prepare myself for the three-block walk back home.

"There you are!" Olivia's voice called out behind me as the school door slammed behind me. Shit!

I began to walk faster, practically in a run, trying to avoid Olivia. After the whole "Connor's-really-a-monster" conversation and the "me-running-into-the-bathroom" thing, I've been trying to avoid her. I didn't want to hear her warn me about Connor again, or try to get me to date someone else. It's my life, and hell, I'll do what I want.

"Jess! Hey...Jess!" Olivia was getting closer, and I was seconds away from showing her my best impression of an Olympic track star. "JESSICA!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Olivia rarely calls me by my full first name, except when she's really angry with me. And by the all stomping and huffing I heard behind me, Olivia was _furious_.

"YOU!" Olivia screamed. I let out a whimper when she grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around, "Bishop!" Here it is. The end of my very existence.

"O-Oh, hey, Liv!" I waved weakly, trying to do anything to change the seething expression on my friend's face. So I said the first thing on my mind: "What's up? Seen any good movies late-"

Olivia paused, panting in front of me for a moment before tightening her grip on my shoulders. I nearly cried out in pain. She dragged me closer to her...and pulled me in for a hug.

A _hug_? Caught off-guard, I froze, eyes wide, as Olivia patted my back.

"I'm sorry." Olivia whispered. She held me at arm's length to stare into my eyes. Her facial expression grew softer, and her own eyes were filling with tears, And Olivia Marshall was _not _one to cry. "Are you okay? I haven't seen you after lunch. How was class?"

"Good." Was what I could mumble, still in shock from Olivia's hug, and too emotionally exhausted to revisit all the events of the last hours of the school day. What's the use? I mean, I cried my eyes out in the bathroom, stared at one of those crappy motivational posters for my whole two-hour history class—

"Look." Olivia said slowly, "It wasn't my place to say all of that stuff about Connor...But you're my best friend, and I don't want you getting hurt. You obviously know how I feel about...about this crush of yours, but hey, it's your life. It's your decision. You might not have my full support in this, but I got your back. Duncan hurts you, and I'll rip his nuts off and feed them to the squirrels. Got it?"

I just nod, eyes burning from my cry session. I just want to go home and drown out my feelings with music and a tub of ice cream. All I wanted was to be loved. To have my friend's support in it all. And without those, I was _so_ done with today.

"Cheer up, Jess. I'm not _really _going to rip Connor's nuts off. I'm just going to punch him. Hard. In the neck. With a chair." Olivia chuckled, a ray of sunshine. Then she gasped in excitement.

I jumped, startled. "Wh-What? What is it? Are you finally admitting your undying love for Jason Weatherly?" Olivia crushing on Jason...yeah...not likely, I know. But when Olivia gasps like that, you never know what she's going to say.

Olivia rolled her eyes and gave me a look. "Jeez, Jess! Would you just step off the Jason thing? He's not my type! Anyway, I know the perfect way to cheer you up!"

"Double dates? Me and Connor, and you and Jason?" I guessed. Hey, at the moment, Connor Levi Duncan was the only thing on my mind. And yes, double dates would be _perfect _right now. Don't judge me.

Olivia totally ignored me. "I'll drive you to that burger place you love so much...The one on the boardwalk? What's it called again?"

"...Boardwalk Burger?" I sighed and shook my head. I don't want a burger! Burgers and fries don't solve this problem. "That's okay...I'm not really feeling it. Thanks anyway." I turned away from Olivia to continue home, when I felt a tug on my arm.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Jess?" Olivia was holding my arm, her fingers digging into my skin, "Home, so you can shove ice cream into your face while you cry to your depressing, thousand-song playlist?"

_Yes_. "No." I tried to take my arm back from Olivia, but she was too strong. "I was going to read for history."

"Right." Olivia's tone was that of disbelief. "You're coming with me."

Before I could say another word, Olivia was dragging me through the student parking lot by my heels, in search of her car.

"You're gonna thank me for this, Jess!" There was a skip in Olivia's step that I've never seen before.

_Uh-oh. Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be horrible...?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Connor's POV<span>**

I was driving to me and Jason's usual smoking spot, the beach just outside of town. Our parents didn't know about our smoking habit, so it was the perfect place to go where we wouldn't get caught. For years, we'd sit on the rocks at the far end of the beach, just watching the tide roll in and the seagulls fly above us as we passed a marijuana joint between us and got high out of our fucking minds. Then we'd wait until the high and the smell of marijuana faded before I drove us back home, where we'd give our parents some bullshit story about going to the movies. And they _always_ believed it. Stupid, stupid parents. They'd believe it was raining _candy _if you gave them a long enough story.

My eyes kept flickering to the dashboard while I drove; taped to the underside of it, on my side of the car, was a small plastic bag. In it were four of the best joints ever made out of Truesdale Town. _Only the best for the best. _I glanced over at Jason, who was flailing around in his seat—dancing, maybe—and enthusiastically mouthing the words to a rap song that blasted from the car's speakers, lost in that crazy little world of his.

_Okaaaaay..._I snickered at Jason's actions, wanting to take out my phone, record him, and post the video every to social media site out there. This was pure gold. Instant viral video status. But my craving for getting high was growing the closer we got to the beach, and it kept stealing my attention. Like a lump in my throat that wouldn't go away and made me jittery with anticipation. Dammit.

Jason shouted something over a radio commercial, and I reached over and turned down the volume of the radio.

"What?" I snapped, more annoyed at the precious marijuana just out of reach than I was at Jason.

"Are we there yet?" Jason whined, "Dude, I am so ready to...to turn _up_, yo!"

I motioned to the stretch of road ahead of the car. "Obviously not there yet! And if you ask me again, I'll—"

"Are we there _yet_?" Jason asked innocently. By the grin on his face, I could tell that he asked again on purpose, just to get on my nerves.

_ Weatherly, you_ ass! I struck out with the hand closest to Jason and blindly reached for his throat as I kept my eyes on the road.

"Woah, woah, woah...Chill out, Duncan!" Jason yelled, as he kept slapping my hand away. "I wasn't serious!"

"I told you not to ask me again!" I said. I was struggling to keep the car straight on the road. Luckily there were no other cars around.

"Yeah...W-Well...I didn't know you were gonna turn into the motherfucking _Strangler_!" Jason cried.

I stopped my attack on Jason, and glanced at him in confusion, narrowing my eyes. "The hell—?"

Jason sighed in irritation. "The Strangler? From Spongebob?" I must've been giving him a weird look, because he tried again. "That one guy who...Nevermind. Watch TV every once in a while, Connor. Educate yourself."

I snorted. Spongebob? Really? "...Grow up, Jay."

"Suck it, _Connie_." Jason folded his arms and stared out of the passenger-side window. "Don't be jealous because Spongebob is the only show more badass and perfect than you are."

Ugh. Connie. I hate that nickname. So I was three and didn't know how to pronounce my own name. So what? And...I _am _perfect, remember? A total badass of perfection! I was about to tell Jason that when he started shouting and pointing frantically at something on the other side of the car window.

"Land ho, bro!" Jason laughed like a maniac.

I followed his gesturing to the window, where there was nothing but waves and sand. The beach. Finally! Hell yeah!

I found the boardwalk and followed it to the far end of the beach, where I found a small, empty parking lot there and parked the car so that it covered two spaces. What? I didn't want anyone to come by and wreck my beautiful car, okay?

Jason hopped out of the car, and I followed. Immediately, I ducked under the dashboard and snatched the bag of marijuana joints from under it. Taking one of the joints out of the bag, I replaced the rest, and grinned. I could taste it already. Then, making sure no one was around, I held up the joint so that Jason could see it.

"Wicked!" Jason breathed, eyes wide with excitement. "Oh man, that looks good!"

"Why, thank you." I said, taking Jason's words as a compliment, "I knew you'd fall for me sooner or later. Everyone does."

Jason frowned at me, and then glanced over at our usual spot, the large, craggy rocks on the shore. I did the same, and we both smirked at each other.

"Race you to the rocks, Connor. First one there gets first hit!" Jason whispered like a little kid, pointing to the marijuana joint in my hand. He took off his shoes, put them in the car, shut the car door, and ran off before I could say another word. God, I swear Jason is still eight years old.

"Hey, wait for me, Jay!" I called out. Jason was halfway at the rocks already. "My stash, my rules, remember? Jay? _Jason_!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jessica's POV<span>**

I plopped down in a booth in Boardwalk Burger, overwhelmed and self-conscious because of the crowd of people around me. I tried to smile as I waited for Olivia to order our food, but the smile kept sliding off of my face. A grimace kept replacing it, and I sighed. I really wanted to be home right now.

"One cheeseburger deluxe with extra fries and an orange soda." Olivia announced as she slid a tray in front of me before taking a seat at the booth.

"Thanks." I mumbled, reaching for the burger in front of me and slowly unwrapping it.

"I thought you'd be more excited than that." Olivia twirled a french fry in a pool of ketchup. "What do I have to do to get you to smile? I'll buy you a milkshake, and we can take a walk around the beach..."

"Screw that, Liv. You know who...um...wh-what I want, so why are we trying to ignore it?" I took an angry bite out of my cheeseburger.

"Because it's not good for you," Olivia said sternly, leaning forward so that she could be heard over the kids playing in the booth behind me, "to have this obsession. There's more to life than 'Connor Duncan this,' or 'Connor Duncan that.' I still mean it when I said that he isn't good for you, Jess. You could do so much better than that..._dirtbag_. But if you have to go out with him to get over him, then so be it. But in the meantime, let him come to you, okay? Don't be one of those creepy stalker girls. Focus on other things."

_Obsession?_ My mouth fell open as I searched Olivia's face. I wanted to give her a piece of my mind, but I twiddled my fingers instead. Olivia had a point, but how can you easily forget someone who has made such an imprint on your heart? I mean, I try to focus on other things, other aspects of my life. But somehow everything ends up with thoughts of Connor.

"Best burger ever." Olivia said suddenly, putting her burger back on her tray after a bite. "How do they do it?"

I understood that this was Olivia trying to change the subject, and by her tone of voice, she was desperate to cheer me up. So I decided to play along, for her sake.

Looking up from my hands, I gave Olivia the best smile I could. "I heard they add a 'super-secret' ingredient to everything they make here!"

Olivia's eyes twinkled. "Really? What do you think it is?"

I smirked and shook my head. I couldn't believe we were having this conversation. But it did feel better than mulling over the "Connor Duncan Situation" again. "Hmmm...Maybe some kind of spice?"

"Nah. Not original enough for something this good. What about...Maple syrup?" Olivia suggested. "I don't know. There's a certain flavor..."

"Ooh! What about glitter? Everyone loves glitter! That has to be the secret ingredient!" My voice dripped with fake enthusiasm, but Olivia didn't seem to care. At least I was smiling again.

I don't think we're eating glitter..." Olivia inspected her burger again to make sure.

Suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped a little, startled. I turned around to see one of the kids who were in the booth behind me. It was an adorable redheaded boy who looked about four or five years old. He stood in the booth's seat so that we were eye-to-eye, but ducked behind the booth seat when Olivia and I smiled at him.

"Hi there!" I kept my over-enthusiastic tone.

"Hi." The boy replied softly. "I think the secret im-gree-dee-mint is rainbow dust. That's why it tastes like magic."

Olivia and I look at each other and grin. _Aww...That was too cute_!

"I think you're right." Olivia told the boy, "I didn't think of that!"

The boy smiled, pleased with our acceptance, and waved at us. "Bye-bye!"

"Bye!" Olivia and I said in unison, and the boy disappeared behind the booth.

"Okay...So what was that?" Olivia whispered in disbelief, "Did that just happen?"

I nodded. So random...I was just as confused. "Don't know, but I feel better already, Liv. Must be the rainbow dust!"

Olivia and I burst into giggles.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Connor's POV<span>**

Jason sat on the rocks as he lit the marijuana joint with his lighter, and took a long drag. He had beat me to them, and kept bugging me to give him the joint until I reluctantly handed it over. Damn...Whatever happened to _my _stash, _my _rules, huh?

I sat beside Jason, impatiently waiting my turn. "Pass it, bro. Come on!" I slapped at his arm, "Save some for me!"

Jason blew a couple of smoke rings in the air before flashing me a grin. "Is wittle Mr. Perfect so angwy because things aren't going his way?"

_Yeah_, _actually_. I growled. "Dude!" I reached over to take the joint from Jason, but he held it out of my reach.

"Quit bitchin,' Duncan, you'll get your turn." Jason took another drag, and moaned—almost sexually—to make me jealous and to prove how good it was. "This is some good ass shit!"

I punched Jason's arm, but he ignored it, so I crossed my arms and sulked. I'll get him back for this. Somehow.

"This one's for good ol' Shakespeare!" Jason took another hit of the joint, "And you, my friend, for not letting me smoke this before my fucking class!"

I rolled my eyes. Is that what this is about? "I thought you were over that already!"

"Hell hath no fury like _mine _scorn, bitch!"

"Okay! Whatever! I get it...just let me smoke some!" I reached for the joint again, but Jason shook his head. "What? Bro, come _on_!"

Jason gave me a look, and I sighed in irritation.

"Alas, a fool! A fool I am!" I yelled dramatically, "My humble apologies, kind sir, for I hath done thou wrong!"

"Cool." Jason said casually, passing me the marijuana joint.

"Thanks, Jay." I replied through gritted teeth, annoyed about having to go through another round of public humiliation for his forgiveness.

"No problem, bro."

I took a drag of the joint and sighed with content, feeling my body relax. So nice. "This _is _some good ass shit." I took another drag, breathing the smoke out of my nose before passing it over to Jason. "Perfect."

"Told you." Jason took the joint from me, took a hit, and passed it back.

...

I don't know how long Jason and I had been passing the joint between ourselves, but my mind felt hazy, my heart was pounding, and my tongue felt dry and heavy. The joint was completely smoked; I was definitely feeling the high, and I never wanted to come down from it.

Jason and I watched the tide roll in in complete silence, dazed by the beauty of the sun's rays on the waves. _How come I didn't notice this beauty before_?

"These waves are kinda sexy." I drawled, "I'd fuck 'em."

Jason looked at me, eyebrows raised. He started to chuckle, and I joined him until we were both laughing ourselves to tears.

"Hey...Hey..." Jason shouted after a while, "How many pounds of spaghetti do you think I can cook in the ocean?"

"Wha...?"

"Hear me out, man...So you've got the sun...It's like a stove, right? And that's salt water, right? 'Cause you need salt...and...and water. And if I bought some spaghetti from the store or some shit...and some tomato sauce...You think I can...?"

"Tomato sauce." I repeated as if it was the most important thing on the planet.

"God...I'm so hungry." Jason whined, "I think I'm gonna pass out..."

"Yeah...You have any spaghetti?"

"Why would I have spaghetti?"

"Because I want spaghetti, that's why."

"Why do you want spaghetti?"

I thought for a moment. "I dunno. I just feel like having some."

"You're funny, dude. Spaghetti!"

I frowned, not being able to make sense of my weird spaghetti craving.

"I know where we could go to eat!" Jason cried, "This place called Boardwalk Burger! My mom used to take me there all the time!"

"Boardwalk Burger? You mean the burger place on the boardwalk?"

Jason nodded like a broken bobblehead. "Yup."

"I'm too rich to eat a _burger_." I whined, "I want spaghetti!"

"Connor, let's goooo..." Jason tugged at my arm, "I don't have any money on me. If you're so rich, come buy me a burger."

"Fine." I said argumentatively, "Maybe I will!"


End file.
